Kirby 3D
The special Japanese Kirby of the Stars episode entitled "Take it Down! The Crustacean Demon Beast Ebizou" (星のカービィ～特別編～ 倒せ!!甲殻魔獣エビゾウ) is a special 3-D animated short based on Kirby: Right Back at Ya! that was released exclusively on the Wii no Ma, which is the name for the Wii Channel in Japan. The short is about eight minutes long, and features the never-before-seen monster named Ebizou. Fire Kirby makes a special appearance, as does a new Kirby ability exclusive to the short called Kabuki. The short uses several traditional Japanese elements, especially Kirby's Kabuki ability. Plot The episode opens up with the NME Salesman conversing with Nightmare as they have come up with a new monster that they believe can destroy Kirby. King Dedede then complains to the salesman, who then shows him his owed debt, but doesn't hesitate to send him his new monster anyway, which turns out to be a small shrimp called Ebizou. At first, Dedede is disappointed with his small size, but Ebizou shows his power and freezes both him and Escargoon before running away. Next he is backed up against the Cappy Town circle's center tree by Chef Kawasaki. Only to blast and freeze him with his breath. He then shows up at the pond that Tuff, Spikehead, Iro, and Honey are playing in and catching lobsters in and blasts them as well. Tiff, Tuff, and Kawasaki then borrow Mayor Len Blustergas' car and drive up to King Dedede's Castle and both Tuff and Kawasaki explain to her about the small shrimp monster that attacked them. King Dedede then shows Ebizou that his next target is Kirby and Escargoon uses a Nintendo DS-like remote control to guide a remote-controlled wheeler with cake on it to lure Kirby to the monster. Afterwards, Ebizou pushes Kirby around several times and his friends arrive just in time to witness it. The monster eventually carelessly rams himself right into a pillar and seemingly knocks himself out once buried in the rubble, much to Dedede's agitation. Just then, Ebizou shows his true form, which is enlarged and much more monstrous in appearance! Knowing what to do, Tiff calls for the Warp Star as usual, which Kabu sends to Kirby as usual. Kirby is chased and constantly attacked by the monster, even on his Warp Star, when Tiff throws him a torch to suck up. Kirby becomes Fire Kirby, but Fire Kirby is unable to overpower the monster and gets his ability knocked out of him. Tuff is about to toss him another torch when Meta Knight shows up and explains that if Kirby inhales Ebizou's breath instead and copies its ability, he can triumph. This gives Tiff an idea, and she jumps on the edge of the rampart she and Tuff were watching from. Only to slip and almost fall to her doom. (Though Tuff catches her with his hand at the last second.) She tells Kirby to suck up Ebizou's breath, which he does, and then she tells him to copy the ability, and, indeed, he does copy the ability, turning into Kabuki Kirby to Dedede's and Escargoon's horror. The two then circle around each other and they both charge each other. Kabuki Kirby overpowers Ebizou's breath with a laser from his forehead, which causes the monster to expand, and Kirby smacks him with his rod, causing him to explode like most other monsters do when they're destroyed. His explosion rains down many shrimps for Kirby, Kawasaki, and even Dedede and Escargoon to enjoy while both Tiff and Tuff cheer for Kirby as usual. The episode then ends with Kabuki Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight doing their Kabuki poses and the curtain is then closed on them. Video ja:星のカービィ〜特別編〜 倒せ!!甲殻魔獣エビゾウ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes